


Emma-centric Drabble Cycle 11 "Kinks" - femslash100

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Gen, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Queening, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I completed a ten prompt table for femslash100's Drabble Cycle 11 "Kinks". The drabbles focus on Emma, so some are general and some are pairings related.<br/>Chapter headings list whether or not it is pairing related, the title and the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gen - Regina's Revenge - G

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Regina's Revenge  
> Characters: Snow White, Emma, Regina  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 240  
> A/N: Prompt was altered states. A little more cracky fun!

Snow White vowed to never forgive Regina Mills for her crime. 

Now, right now, her daughter, Emma Swan, was racing about like a toddler on grenadine in front a bakery. In fact, she WAS a toddler. 

A copious amount of sugar was no doubt what Regina had let Emma consume. Or vacuum, as Charming often liked to describe Emma’s penchant for swallowing sweets without chewing. 

‘Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! More, more, more, please, please, please, please, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!’ exclaimed Emma, bouncing up and down in front of Snow in her physically five year old body. 

Not only had Regina allowed her daughter to consume dangerous amounts of sugar, she had allowed her to perform dangerous magic. 

‘And now, dear, we are even,’ drawled Regina, smiling with her politician’s smile as she dropped off Emma back at the loft.

As soon as Emma’s cycling legs had hit the floor, she had raced to the kitchen, check the oven, and then raced back, body slamming Snow at the waist, exclaiming, ‘Mommy! Mommy! Look! I’m little again, Mommy!’ 

If Snow stopped for a moment, stopped fearing Emma running on to the road, she supposed that really she is thankful that Regina let Emma go ahead with the spell. 

Snow White sighed and then smiled in response to Emma’s custard smudged toothy smile. 

‘Is that good, Baby?’ 

‘Tasty!’ said Emma, waving her half mauled custard bun in the air. ‘Mommy want some?’


	2. Gen - Unforeseen Consequences - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unforeseen Consequences  
> Characters: Emma, Snow White, Ingrid, Charming  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 244  
> A/N: Written for Drabble Cycle 11 "Kinks", prompt is begging.

‘Please, Daddy!’

‘No, Emma.’

‘Daddy, Daddy, why?’

‘Because both your Mommies said no.’

‘Mommy! Mamma! Pleasies?’ 

Ingrid and Snow White halted their tea sipping to regard their daughter, who was sprawled out on her back on the floor, arms raised to them in supplication. 

‘No treats before your dinner, my sweet girl,’ said Ingrid, before returning to enjoying a new blend of green tea and black tea that Snow White had developed. 

Once she and Charming had grudgingly agreed to co-parent with Ingrid, Snow had been delighted to discover that Ingrid was as strict as she was in terms of making sure that Emma ate healthily. 

It was Charming who was the weak link. He always gave into Emma’s pleading. She only had to cry as if she would die without a sugary snack and he relinquished the goods as easily as Ruby relinquished money at a sale. 

‘Mommy?’ 

‘I agree with Mamma. She’s absolutely right. And Daddy will definitely not be giving Emma any treats before dinner either, will he?’ commented Snow.

Charming gulped as Ingrid and Snow turned their unnervingly calm smiles towards him. 

‘Oh, is that my phone? Sorry, I was expecting a call from Leroy!’ muttered Charming as he raced out of the room. 

‘Mamma! PLEASIES!’ screamed Emma, now clinging to Ingrid’s left leg. ‘ICE CREAM, PLEASIES!’

They let Emma scream herself into exhaustion. Ingrid levitated Emma’s sleeping form on to the couch and Snow tucked a blanket around her.


	3. Snow White/Regina/Emma/Elsa/Ingrid - Immersed In Royalty - NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Immersed In Royalty  
> Pairing: Snow/Emma/Elsa/Regina/Ingrid  
> Rating: M?  
> Word Count: 248  
> A/N: Prompt is blindfolds. Incest

After a few sessions, Emma had finally begun listening to her senses. Now she could tell them apart by sound, taste and feel despite the darkness.

‘Open up, Baby,’ said a voice, while two hands cupped her cheeks to keep her facing forward.

Snow, of course. 

‘Mommy,’ Emma obeyed, tongue quivering to dart out. 

Her patience was rewarded with a nipple. Emma surged forward and engulfed the unknown breast into her mouth. She tongued the areola enthusiastically, eliciting an excited panting.

‘Elsa,’ murmured Emma. 

‘Good girl,’ whispered Snow, lips brushing against Emma’s ear. 

She felt the air change as Elsa moved. Then there was movement beside her. Emma tilted her head, pressing her nose against a bosom. The scent of apples and a hand twisting her hair. No need to guess. 

‘Regina.’ 

‘You were too obvious, Regina,’ chided Snow. 

‘I don’t hear anyone complaining,’ Regina retorted. 

She was pleasantly surprised by a rough kiss from who she could only surmise was Regina. She tasted of apples too. Emma heard a chuff, no doubt from her mother in reaction to what she imagined probably was a smirk from the former Evil Queen. 

Emma grinned. She loved listening to them. But there was one more body unaccounted for. A body pressed against her, a mouth nibbled at her ear and she leant back. She revelled in the slightly chilly touch on her belly. 

‘Ingrid.’

‘Full marks.’

Emma squirmed in pleasure as four pairs of lips began kissing her all over.


	4. Emma/Elsa - All In The Jeans - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In The Jeans  
> Pairing: Elsa/Emma  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 248  
> A/N: Prompt is clothing. Would you count this as nearly fluff? I dunno.... I'm not particularly happy with the outcome.

Emma was really good looking. 

So attractive that Elsa couldn’t help but keep touching her. Be it stroking her cheeks, holding her (very firm) biceps, a hand on Emma’s waist or entangling her fingers with Emma’s own. 

Recently though, she had come to find a new appreciation for the bits of clothing named jeans. Not only did they encompass Emma’s form perfectly, Elsa had been delighted to discover that the pockets on the posterior area. 

Emma had noticed her tendency to touch and had grinned at Elsa while taking a hand and placing it inside one of her back pockets. 

From then on, Elsa had been hooked, and made sure to place her hand in Emma’s back pocket as much as possible, much to Henry’s dismay as it hindered all attempts to hug Emma. 

‘Is it really too much to ask for your girlfriend to keep her hands to herself in public?’ complained Regina, much louder than necessary. 

Elsa ripped her hand from Emma’s jeans pocket instantly, blushing so hard Emma was afraid her dress would melt. 

‘Geez Regina! Maybe you should keep your eyes away from my ass!’ retorted Emma. 

This time it was Regina’s turn to blush. She then noticed that Elsa was eyeing her suspiciously. 

‘Oh, banish the thought! As if I would have any sort of feelings for an uncouth juvenile such as Miss Swan!’ snapped Regina, as she poofed herself and Henry out of sight. 

‘Good,’ murmured Elsa. ‘You’re mine, jeans and all.’


	5. Snow White/Emma - No Regrets Here - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: No Regrets Here  
> Pairing: Snow White/Emma  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 158  
> A/N: Prompt is edging. This is really disjointed, but I just can't make it work. And it's the last drabble for my Drabble Cycle 11 table! Oh well. Incest without them knowing, then knowing.

Emma thinks about stopping. But it’s just too much fun. 

Sometimes it pays to have a roommate who’s so damned shy that flirting is as easy as ice cream off a spoon. Dance a little too close and her ears will go red. Wink at her as you pass by her classroom window during patrol and she’ll forget the knowledge she is trying to impart on impressionable young minds.

\--- 

Of course, once a certain curse breaks and your quiet roommate becomes your extremely confident mother, there are downsides. 

Like knowing that your mother had a one-night stand with Dr Frankenstein.

But apparently Snow had a far more experienced sex life than Mary Margaret. 

And she retained all of the memories of Emma teasing Mary Margaret.

So on the flip-side sometimes you find yourself kept on edge for so long that you’re sure that you’ve ripped several holes in your Mom’s pretty expensive linens. 

Emma Swan has no regrets.


	6. Snow White/Emma - Always Answer The Phone - PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Always Answer The Phone  
> Pairing: Snow/Emma  
> Rating: PG?  
> Word Count: 221  
> A/N: Spanking. Now for something a little more serious. Prompt is pain. Implied incest?

‘You really worried me, Emma!’ 

*SMACK*

‘I’m sorry, Mommy!’ yelped Emma. (*SMACK*) 

‘When I call, I expect you to answer the phone!’ 

*SMACK*

‘I will, Mommy! I will! I promise!’ cried Emma, finally breaking down into tears. 

As she was bent over Snow White’s knee, her tears dripped from her face to soak the hem of Snow’s dress. 

Snow had decided on twenty smacks and now Emma’s punishment was complete. It pained her to discipline Emma like this, but how else was a mother to communicate the need for staying informed after millions of texts and calls had gone unanswered. 

Snow gently rubbed Emma’s burning arse with baby cream as Emma’s sobs subsided. 

‘Emma, as your mother I need to know where you are at all times. Do you know why?’ 

‘No, why?’ whispered Emma. 

‘Because I care about where you are. I care about who you are with. Emma, I love you so much it frightens me when you are not by my side. What if someone takes you away from me again?’ explained Snow. ‘All sorts of horrible scenarios run through my brain at all times of the day.’

Emma’s sobbing had become occasional sniffles. 

‘Will you remember to tell me where you are going next time?’ 

‘Yes, Mommy.’ 

‘Good girl,’ said Snow, leaning over to kiss Emma’s forehead.


	7. Ingrid/Emma - Like The Queen You Are - NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Like The Queen You Are  
> Pairing: Ingrid/Emma  
> Rating: NC-17  
> A/N: For Drabble Cycle 11.   
> Word Count: 240  
> Prompt: queening

Emma has always admired Ingrid’s regality. She managed to pull it off without Regina’s air of disdain for others. But then, Ingrid didn’t care about other people. Only Emma. 

Regina may hate the citizens, but she loved the town. It was hers. 

The only thing that Ingrid had in this world was Emma Swan.

And right now the person she loved most was between her legs, licking and kissing with abandon. She squirmed, still hesitant to really rub herself all over Emma’s face. 

She had previously been conflicted, as she had looked up the term on Emma’s laptop. The good people of Urban Dictionary had advised her that this act meant that she considered Emma subservient to her. 

Once Emma had discovered why Ingrid had been so reluctant, she had explained that she didn’t see it that way. 

‘For me it’s an expression of how much I adore you and consider you my queen,’ Emma had explained. ‘I want to worship you, and this is just one way of doing that.’ 

Emma then followed that up with some calming kisses. She proceeded to gently coax Ingrid onto her knees on their bed with her legs apart before she had slid under Ingrid reverently. 

Now, Emma gripped Ingrid’s hip with one hand and the other gripped Ingrid’s right hand reassuringly, tongue buried inside Ingrid and her nose teasing Ingrid’s clit. 

Ingrid blushed as she kissed her own cum off Emma’s lips.


	8. Regina/Emma - Need Some Incentive, Miss Swan? - NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Need Some Incentive, Miss Swan?  
> Pairing: Regina/Emma  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 250  
> A/N: Written for femslash100's Drabble Cycle "Kinks" - restrained. Just that little bit cracky!

‘Come on, Regina. Can’t we take a break?’ 

‘You mean it wasn’t you begging me to teach you how to teleport?’ asked Regina. ‘I must have been dreaming this morning.’ 

Emma strained against her harness, ‘This blows! How is tying me up like a dog going to help me learn how to teleport?’ 

Regina raised a brow at Emma’s wording, but she did have to admit that she had modelled the harness off the one in the pet store (Henry had wanted to buy treats to give to Pongo).

‘I know you Miss Swan. I know you can do this. All you need to do is visualise where you want to be. And you have to want it with every fibre of your being,’ explained Regina. 

Emma closed her eyes again and tried to imagine herself out of the harness and in front of Regina. She gritted her teeth but nothing happened. 

‘Need some incentive, Miss Swan?’ 

Emma opened up her eyes and could not quite believe that right in front of her was Regina sitting on a chair with her legs spread wide open, two fingers swirling around her labia. 

‘Uh… Regina?’ 

‘Ohh, I’m just sooooo wet for you,’ moaned Regina, clearly using a cheesy porno voice but it did it for Emma anyway. ‘I need you inside me now, Emma!’ 

Regina couldn’t help but laugh triumphantly as a burst of light filled the room, leaving an empty harness. Emma poofed into existence, landing tongue first against Regina’s clit.


	9. Snow White/Emma - There Can Only Be One Madame Mayor In This Office - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: There Can Only Be One Madame Mayor In This Office  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Snow White/Emma  
> Word Count: 216  
> A/N: Prompt is role play. Incest

‘Well, from what I can see, your resume is quite impressive. However, as a former bounty hunter, I imagine you often toed the line of the law. How will I know that you will keep Storybrooke’s interests ahead of yours as Sheriff?’ 

Emma smirked at the dark haired woman before her, she stepped forward and into her personal space, ‘Well, Madame Mayor. Show me a good leader and I’m a good little soldier.’ 

‘So you take direction well?’ 

‘Oh yes,’ murmured Emma. ‘Try it and see.’ 

‘Very well, Sheriff Swan, get down on your knees and demonstrate your dedication towards my satisfaction.’ 

Both heads whipped around at the sound of a dropped pen and clipboard.

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times before she came to and squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled, ‘I AM MAYOR AGAIN SO YOU BOTH HAD BETTER LEAVE MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!’ 

‘I told you Regina would have wanted to get a head start on her reinstatement as Mayor,’ whined Emma as she and her companion scrambled into the Bug. 

Snow pinched her pouting daughter’s cheek, ‘I’m sorry, baby. Cheer up. We can still have fun with your teacher-student fantasy tonight.’

‘Oh?’

Emma’s face broke out into a smile at the pilfered keys dangling from her mother’s hand.


	10. Emma/Ruby, Emma/Ashley, Emma/Nova, Emma/Snow White - The Catnip Of Storybrooke - NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Catnip Of Storybrooke  
> Pairings: (Emma/Ruby, Emma/Ashley, Emma/Nova, Emma/Snow White)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 243  
> A/N: Prompt is voyeurism. Incest

Regina Mills never expected to learn such tantalising secrets about Emma Swan by simply spying on her with her mirror. It was on a whim really, now she had her powers back, she felt the need to flex her muscles so to speak. 

It was only a matter of time before Henry would undoubtedly make her promise to stop the practice. And so she had cast a few spells, just to check everything was in working order. And when she got around to the mirror, well. 

Who knew that Emma had been sleeping with every female in Storybrooke? 

Some of the highlights of Regina’s nights this past week had included Emma fingering Ruby behind Granny’s Diner, Emma sucking Ashley’s breasts while both parties brought themselves to orgasm via each other’s thighs, Emma rimming a handcuffed fairy nun (the giggly one), and Snow White. 

Oh yes, Snow White.

Apparently Emma Swan was so utterly addictive to the women of Storybrooke that even her own mother was gladly welcoming The Saviour in between her legs. 

Regina had crowed in delight at the sound of Snow White begging her strap-on endowed daughter to “Fuck me harder, baby. You feel so good inside me!”. 

She had to admit now she was curious too. All of these ladies had seemed more than satisfied with Emma’s attentions. And certainly the Sheriff appeared to be insatiable. 

Perhaps it was time to invite the Saviour to really taste her forbidden fruit.


End file.
